


Blue Skies [Podfic]

by jellyfishfire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - World War II, Aviation inaccuracies, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period inaccuracies, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Snap Wexley/Wedge Antilles, Swearing, period typical -slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: WW2!AU. Poe Dameron, the RAF's most daring pilot, is reassigned by Princess Leia to Dacre Airfield to serve as captain for a ragtag crew — including his new navigator, HRH Luke Skywalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437167) by [Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/pseuds/Dolly_Bassett). 



> With immense love to Dolly, on her special day, combined with much clutching of pearls and gnashing of teeth for all the Feels this fic has given me throughout the past couple years. She tried to coach me as much as possible on aviation terms and flying world abbreviation pronunciation, any and all remaining inaccuracies are my bad (AILERONS, Smh).

 

  **Press Release from the Palace**

 

 

 

 

Her Royal Highness The High Commanderess Dolly_Basset and the Lady Jellyfish of the Department of Audiological Misconduct are delighted to announce the release of That Great Work,  _Blue Skies_ , available now to the people in podfic format.

 

Download MP3 [Chapter 1 and 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=120MOGGV1K1S6-QxL4LQ56FB828dzZ-Gd) (148 MB)

 


	2. Blue Skies, ch. 3-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WW2!AU. Poe Dameron, the RAF's most daring pilot, is reassigned by Princess Leia to Dacre Airfield to serve as captain for a ragtag crew — including his new navigator, HRH Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks and appreciation to Dolly_Bassett for permission to podfic, her encouragement, enthusiasm, and for being an all-round incredible human being. Special note as well to be given to Wobblycompetencies, up to the usual nefarious and gorgeous attempts at my life through art. Coverart provided by her Wobbliness, and edited by Dolly, because I am, above all things, spoiled rotten.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1c8WQQYZS2UXY8wGqKSyrE_pbgaB1ZwEi) (193 MB) or stream (Length: 2:20)


	3. Blue Skies, Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WW2!AU. Poe Dameron, the RAF's most daring pilot, is reassigned by Princess Leia to Dacre Airfield to serve as captain for a ragtag crew — including his new navigator, HRH Luke Skywalker.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bTNnHWx8F2rgFPmNSv5tam_1qIZV1AVV) (117 MB) or stream (Length: 1:25)


End file.
